Something Unexpected
by Carebeark5
Summary: After Britt drops a bombshell, Patrick insists that it won't change things with his new relationship with Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patrick ran his fingers through his hair nervously, how could this be happening. Britt had just announced that she was pregnant, in front of practically the entire town of Port Charles. He would now be the topic of gossip and fodder for everyone. He had finally seen her for just who and what she really was; and gotten out of the relationship just in the knick of time, or so he thought. He hated her for choosing the Nurses Ball for the moment to tell him, especially in front of Emma. Anna came and took her out of the room but it was too late she had already heard everything.

"Come on." He said grabbing her arm and trying to get her off the stage. They headed out into the hallway where they could talk privately.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked releasing her arm.

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"There is no way your pregnant."

"Why because we only had sex once, it only takes one time you should know that your a doctor."

"Look I want a DNA test done to see whether this is my child or not," Patrick said hoping to god that she was lying. If this was his child he would do the responsible thing and be there for it but for Britt to be a part of his life in any way after all the things she had done was just too much.

"You don't believe me?" She said sounding outraged.

"No why should I after everything you've done. You lie Britt it's what you do best."

"Fine but you'll see," she said walking away.

Sabrina walked up to him and he felt horrible he had just told her how he felt and now this happened. If only he had realized it sooner, maybe this whole thing with Britt wouldn't be happening. "Hey are you ok?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm. He took her hand in his and just held it there.

"Not so much, are you ok?" He asked wondering how she was doing with all of this.

"I'm outraged but otherwise I'm fine. Besides your the one who had to deal with her."

"I made one mistake with Britt and now this, I don't know..."

"Maybe you didn't make a mistake."

"I told her I wanted a DNA test done to see if she's telling the truth."

"That's the wise decision, she might be lying she has before," She said hoping that was the case. Still I think she's counting on this pregnancy ruining things between us just like it ruined the Nurses Ball."

"The Nurses Ball is gonna be fine, Sabrina were gonna be fine. You moved heavens no earth to make this night happen, ok and I'm not gonna let her take that away from you."

"Do you really think we can go back in there and forget that any of this happened?"

"Forget it no, move past it." He said pulling her in close for a kiss.

"Shall we?" He asked his hand still touching her cheek.

"Yes."

They tried to enjoy the rest of the Nurses Ball together. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with Sabrina and Emma because all too soon he knew he may have to make some tough decisions. But all that could wait until tomorrow.

The next day at the hospital his thoughts were a little preoccupied he couldn't stop thinking about Britt and this baby. Could it really be his? There was the possibility, they had sex without protection and it was stupid on his part. He was a doctor and he knew things like this happened all the time but he had gambled and now he may have to pay the price. Sabrina had the day off and was spending it with Felix at the Floating Rib and more than anything he wished he could be with her. Somehow being around her made him feel better, made him forget all the drama with Britt. And if all this hadn't happened he would have probably asked her out on a date by now.

"There you are," he heard as he turned around to see the very person he had just been thinking about.

"I thought you were having drinks with Felix," He said immediately breaking into a huge smile.

"I was but I had something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" She asked nervously.

"Nurse Santiago are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am."

"Then you have yourself a date."

"Ok, um I'm gonna go before I do something to embarrass myself." She said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said walking away with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina was really excited for her first date with Patrick, she had dreamed of this moment so many times and it was finally happening. She had, had a permanent grin on her face since the day before when he had accepted when she had asked him on a date. She had never asked a guy out in her life and she was proud of herself for going through with it. She had always been the shy, awkward type and now she felt like a princess.

Before the date she wanted to stop by to see Patrick, she knew he was having a hard time with everything and she wanted to make sure he was alright. Knocking in the door he opened it and pulled her into a hug, "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Hey are you alright?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah," he said but she knew exactly what it could be. It had to be something with Britt.

"Did something happens with Britt? You know it's normal for you to have mixed feelings about her decision to terminate the pregnancy."

"Hey," they heard behind them interrupting their conversation. Felix was standing there with a bag in hand. "I raided my nieces toy chest, I thought Emma could use some new friends." He said pulling out a Barbie doll to show them.

"Come in, please." Patrick said opening the door to let them both in. "Your niece won't miss them?"

"No she hasn't been interested in dolls since she hit her Tweens. Plus I need every available weapon to take Sabrina's crown as Emma's favorite babysitter."

"Aren't you a little early though? Our date isn't until later tonight."

"Felix knows," Sabrina said.

"Yeah I just wanted to check Emma's bedtime routine, avoid any possible meltdowns. I told you I'm going for the gold here."

"If that's ok?" Sabrna asked. Just then Emma raced into the living room.

"Hi Sabrina, hi Felix."

"Hey Emma," Sabrna said bending down to talk to the little girl.

"Is Felix babysitting tonight?"

"I sure am."

"Yay!"

"Yay is right. We are gonna rock this house baby girl."

"I'm not a bay Felix but my little brother or sister will be." Emma said as everyone looked at her, Patrick hasn't been able to tell her yet that there would be no baby. "Do you know if its a girl or a boy, daddy wont tell me?" she asked. Just then Felix changed the topic and managed to get Emma's mind off the baby at least for a little while.

Patrick sighed as he plopped down in the chair, running his hands through his hair nervously. "It's just happening so quick you know. I just found out she was pregnant and now she's having an abortion."

"You know Patrick, maybe tonight isn't the best night for our first date. The timing seems off and you've just got so much to deal with." She said as he reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know how I feel about this baby or what Britt's doing but I do know I want to be with you." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for planning this date tonight." He said when they pulled apart.

"You should thank Felix."

"Don't thank me yet. There's a little girl here with some big questions about a baby." Felix said entering the living room with Emma.

After Felix left saying he would be back later, Patrick decided now was as good a time as any to tell Emma the truth. He pulled her into his lap and explained to her that she wouldn't be getting a brother or sister after all. Sabrina watched the two of them together she hated that they had to go through this right now. They had both been through so much already.

Felix had insisted on coming over early to help her pick out an outfit and make sure she looked perfect for her date with Patrick. "You are going to knock his socks off. Trust me girl he won't be able to resist you after I get through with you." Felix said as he did her hair.

"I'm so nervous," she told him.

"Don't worry he already admitted he has feelings for you, that was the hard part. Now you just need to be your quirky, smart, funny, beautiful self."

"Felix what would I do without you?" She said reaching out to hug him.

"Girl you'd be a mess," he said jokingly.

"Oh gee thanks for the confidence."

"Im just kidding."

She arrived at the Metro Court for their date but she was a little early. Felix told her to just head over to the Metro Court and wait for Patrick there because her nervous pacing was driving him nuts. "You are gonna wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that."

"Sorry I'm just nervous."

"Look you'll be fine just be yourself."

As she was sitting at the table waiting for Patrick her phone rang, she fished it out of her purse and answered. "Hello."

"Hey Sabrina, I'm going to be a little late."

"Oh?"

"Britt showed up saying she's having the abortion today."

"Today?"

"Yes but don't worry I'll still be there for our date, I just need a minute to talk to her."

"Are you sure you don't want to cancel, we can do this another day if..."

"No I waited too long for this, there is no way I'm canceling on you."

"Ok if your sure."

"I am."

Patrick wanted to get this over with so he could go and be with Sabrina, "Britt if this is my child I will be there for it, no matter what. I don't want you to have this abortion at least not until I know for sure whether this is my child or not. I want a DNA test."

"A DNA test, what you don't trust me when I say this your child?" She asked pretending to be outraged.

"No you've lied in the past and you could be lying now."

"We'll I'm not and you'll see."

"Alright well I have somewhere to be so we can talk about the DNA test later," He said as he finished tying his tie and tried to usher her out the door.

"Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I have plans, but we will do it soon." He said as he locked the door behind him and left Britt standing there in anger. 'How could he just leave her standing there like that? Especially when she was carrying his baby. Things were going to have to change and soon,' she thought to herself.

Sabrina looked up as Patrick walked into the room, "Hey I'm really sorry I kept you waiting." He said sitting down across from her as he picked up her hand in his. "It's alright, really. How did it go with Britt."

"I told her not to have the abortion until we found out if this was my child or not. I told her I want a DNA test done as soon as possible."

"I think that's wise, she has lied in the past."

"Yes she has and if she is lying this time, I need to know."

"Yes you do, there's a lot depending on this."

"There sure is, but I don't want to talk about all that right now." He said squeezing her hand a little tighter.


End file.
